Sarah's Secret
by Demon4life2014
Summary: Sarah Baker has a big secret. One that could make her closest sibling, Jake, hate her if he ever found out. Crappy summary, name and rating may chance over time.
1. Breaking up pains

**Greetings readers. This is my first fict for the Cheaper by the Dozen area, but I hope you all enjoy it. Oh also it's my first incest thing, which I'm normally not a fan of but wanted to try for some reason. Anyways, I am aware that this is a rather short chapter, but I am busy right now with end of the year finals. Thankfully this is the last week so my writing will pick up once they're done. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and remeber to review for me afterwards.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Cheaper by the Dozen movies. All I own is my bad mind.**

* * *

><p>My name is Sarah Baker and I am 15 years old. I have 11 siblings, the oldest being Nora, who's living with her husband Bud, then Charlie, and Lorraine, all of them being old enough to be out of the house, then there's Henry, Jake, Mark, then Kim and Jessica, the first twins, Mike, Then last is Nigel and Kyle. Big family, I know. I've gotta live with them. Right now we're on vacation again at Lake Winnetka, which means I get to see my crush, Elliot Murtaugh. Or at least I used to have a crush on him.<p>

"Sarah we're going over to the Murtaughs, are you coming?" Mom called up to me from downstairs. No! I thought I was going to have a little longer to think of what to say to Elliot.

"Uh yeah mom. I'll be right there." I said as I quickly fixed my hair and everything and then went downstairs. We all piled into the van, making sure to leave Gunner behind since he cant handle being over at the Murtaughs yet.

I guess I should say this now. There's a reason I don't have a crush on Elliot anymore. It's a pretty bad reason and my worst secret ever. The reason I no longer have a crush on Elliot is because I, unfortunately, have a bad crush on my own brother, Jake Baker. I know, it's disgusting. I'm not supposed to feel this way. But I just cant help myself. It started years ago and us being so close with each other and everything doesn't help get rid of it. "Sarah!" Someone broke me from my thoughts by shoving me. Figures, it was Jake who did it.

"What?" I asked as I turned to him, glaring at him for the shove and breaking me from my own thoughts. Or, well, forcing a glare. I could never really be mad at Jake.

"Stare into space much? What're you daydreaming about seeing your boyfriend?" Jake asked me with a taunting smirk at me, our eyes locking.

"No!" I snapped at him quickly, turning away to look out the window, only to see we were here now.

"Jeez someone's cranky." Henry butted in as the car stopped and everyone began to pile out. I was last out and when I got out I felt as though there were eyes on me, but when I looked I didn't see anyone looking at me.

"Bakers." Mr. Murtaugh greeted as he came out of their amazing house, Mrs. Murtaugh and the rest of their family in tow.

"Hey Jimmy." Dad greeted before the whole place erupted in conversation.

"Hey Sarah." Elliot greeted as he came over to me. We hugged briefly before I noticed the big grin he held for me. "Jake and I were gonna go out on the Seadoo, wanna join?" Elliot asked as Jake walked up beside him. Of course. Any chance to see Jake in his swim trunks is good.

"Sure, let's go." I said with a weak smile back at him before we all started to head to the backyard to get out the seadoo.

"Alright who's going first then?" Elliot asked as we stood on the dock. Before I even had a chance to say anything, Jake spoke up.

"I'll go first." Jake said before getting on the seadoo.

"Alright now you just have to watch out because the recent flooding left some pretty big branches in the lake." Elliot stated to Jake before he took off, leaving us to ourselves. "So how have you been while you've been away?" Elliot asked as he turned to me.

"Good, good." I said kind of shyly considering I'm gonna upset him here soon probably. "So...how've you been doing?" I asked, but my eyes were trailing to Jake as he performed tricks on the seadoo.

"I've been good, but better now that you're here." Elliot said as he took me by the waist, making me look back at him again. He must have saw something wrong in my eyes because his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Is something wrong?" Elliot asked me worriedly as I pulled out of his grip.

"Elliot there's something I need to talk with you about." I said as I kept my eyes on his.

"Anything. I'm listening." Elliot said with a small smile at me as my eyes traveled to Jake. I remember how I felt the night Elliot and I had had our first date. I was so confused, I liked him a lot, but I also still cared about Jake. It felt nice though to actually know that someone else liked me, considering I know Jake would be disgusted if he knew how I felt. "Sarah, I'm listening." Elliot said as he nudged me.

I bit my lower lip and sighed. "Elliot, I don't like you...the same way I used to. I like...someone else." I said shyly, unsure how to do this since I have never done this before. I looked up and saw the full hurt that I caused him in his eyes.

"You do?" Elliot asked quietly as I looked away again, unable to stare him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Elliot." I said as I turned and walked away quickly, feeling myself on the brink of tears and not wanting to see his hurt anymore. I then decided to just risk it and jumped in the lake to swim back to our house, seeing as how Elliot and I had done this last time we were here and it seemed pretty easy. I was only half way across when I noticed a seadoo coming, but couldn't tell who it was on it so I dove under. I resurfaced when I thought it was fine only to see Jake staring down at me from the seadoo.

"Nice try sis, but I'm smarter than you think." Jake said with a cocky smirk as I felt the tears threatening again.

"Go away. I'm swimming home." I said as I turned and began swimming again.

"Mom and dad'll kill you when they find out you swam home." Jake pointed out as he just floated along with me.

"I don't care." I growled at him as I kept swimming.

"What happened. I saw you and Elliot talking then you ran off. Did he break up with you?" Jake asked, and I could hear the concern in his tone.

"No! I broke up with him!" I snapped, the tears coming down now but unable to be classified as that since I was soaked anyways. "Just leave me alone." I barked before I dove under and kept swimming home.

It was a few hours later before everyone got home and I was just locked up in mine and Jake's room since we shared one here. I quickly wiped away my tears and was finished as someone came knocking at the door. "Go away." I snapped at who ever it was.

"Honey, let me in." Mom said through the door. I sighed before getting up and opening the door. I laid back down once it was unlocked. Mom came in and sat down beside me. "What happened. Jake told us you left, but not why." Mom said as I kept my back to her.

"I broke up with Elliot." I said simply as I stared at the wall beside my bed.

"Why? What happened?" Mom asked as she rubbed my back to try and sooth me.

"I don't like him anymore. I just didn't want to be with him anymore because I knew that it would hurt him more if I kept acting like I did." I explained as I turned so I was laying on my back.

"You did the right thing there, and I know it hurts right now because you know you hurt him, but it was for the best Sarah." Mom tried to comfort me while I kept silent. "The pain will go away soon sweety. But right now, let's go get you something to eat." Mom tried to get me to sit up but I just stayed as is.

"Can I go for a walk instead? I'm not hungry right now." I said as I sat up fully.

"Alright but don't be long." Mom said before I got up and left the room, passing Jake in the hall. The snoop must have been spying on us, but I really don't care right now. I walked downstairs quickly and went outside, ignoring all the eyes on me before I reached outside. Then I just walked off silently.

I was walking for about a half an hour when someone caught up with me. "Sarah, what're you doing?" I heard someone ask and knew it was Jake right away.

"Go away. I want to be alone." I said as I sat on a boulder that was nearby.

"Yeah well that's too bad." Jake said as he climbed up on the boulder and sat beside me. "You know, Elliot seemed pretty upset if that'll make you feel better." Jake said with a small smile at me.

"That doesn't help!" I growled as I stood up to walk away, but his hand caught mine making my heart flip.

"Why'd you break up with him?" Jake asked as he make me sit back down.

"Go ask him yourself, I don't want to talk about it." I said as I looked away, aware that we were probably going to be in trouble since it was past dark now.

"Well, I would. But you're right here. Seems easier. Come on Sarah, spill. You know we tell each other everything." Jake said as our eyes locked. If only I could tell you, with out you thinking of me as a disgusting freak for thinking such away about you.

"I don't like him anymore." I said simply as I got up from the boulder and started to walk back towards our house. Jake followed beside me.

"Why? You seemed fine last time we were here." Jake said as I looked out at the moon's reflection in the lake.

"I just don't like him that way anymore." I explained with a sigh.

Jake was quiet for a few minutes after that. "Why do you like someone else?" Jake asked curiously and I think I heard the slightest sound of disappointment in his tone. Probably just my own mind messing with me again.

"Kind of." I said simply as the house came into view I then quickly headed inside ahead of him and grabbed something to eat before going up to bed. Jake wasn't in there yet so I changed and crawled into bed.

I was close to falling asleep when he came in. "Already? That's a new record for her." I heard Jake mumble, seeing as how my back was to him he probably thought I was asleep. I turned slightly, though it was practically pitch black in the room since the shades were drawn, to see him standing beside his bed in the middle of taking his shirt off. I've seen him do it so many times but it's still hot when I see him do it.

"Jake?" I grumbled slightly but I guess he didn't hear me since he kept undressing. I gasped slightly when he pulled down his jeans so he was only in his boxers. He then crawled into his bed and settled in. I was gonna speak up again, but just rolled back over and tried to fall asleep.

"I know you're awake." I heard Jake say and rolled back over. "I actually did hear you call my name." Jake said as I saw he was staring my way in the dark. "You feeling any better?" Jake asked as I laid on my back.

"A little." I said simply, but that's only because I saw him stripping to his boxers right in front of me. I heard him shifting and then a second later felt him sit down beside me on my bed.

"Anything I can do to help you feel better?" Jake asked curiously as I stayed perfectly still. Yeah, you could see that I love you and actually return the feeling. I patted the bed to emphasize for him to lay down and he slid down so he was laying beside me. "This better then?" Jake asked and I could tell just by his tone that he must have been smirking.

"Yeah." I said with a yawn before settling in to go to sleep, which it was only a few minutes before I fell asleep.

**Jake**

I hate to see Sarah this way. He just looks so...defenseless. That's not a normal thing for her. She's the biggest tomboy I know. She fell asleep quickly and it was then that I felt something stiff under her pillow, reaching under to feel the outline of a book. I pulled it out to find it was her diary. Okay now to see if I can find the real reason why she broke up with Elliot.

**Sarah**

I woke up the next morning and let me say, this day just started out worse than yesterday. I was horrified when I found that Jake had fallen asleep with **my diary** in his lap! I quickly grabbed it out of his lap and that seemed to be enough to wake him. "Dude! Why were you reading my diary?" I snapped as I sat up, him still laying down.

"What?" Jake asked groggily before he noticed that I was holding my diary now. "Oh." Jake said nervously as he locked eyes with me. I growled before getting up to leave the room. "Sarah." Jake called after me but I stormed out furious with him for reading it.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear what did Jake read in her diary? You're just gonna have to wait until next chapter to find out. I do so hope you enjoyed the chapter though, seeing as how it was short for my normal chapter quota. Anyways, thanks for reading. Please remember to review for me because the more reviews, the faster I'll crank out more chapters.<strong>


	2. If only he knew

**Greetings again readers. I was able to write this chapter pretty quick. Btw, thanks for the reviewing. Now, how's about showing more love by giving me some more reviews. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy, and review afterwards. Oh, btw, happy Memorial day! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Cheaper by the Dozen, except my own bad mind's idea's for it.**

* * *

><p>I hid outside in the woods for a few hours, figuring out what he had read. I couldn't figure it out though. He didn't leave any trace of what pages he had read. Thank god I hadn't wrote that it was Jake I was in love with, only that I didn't like Elliot, but someone else. I finally went back to the house, since my stomach was growling for me to get something to eat. Right away I noticed everyone was gone. "Where'd everyone go?" I wondered aloud as I grabbed something from the fridge.<p>

"Murtaughs house for lunch." I jumped a foot since I thought Jake had gone with them.

"Seriously, you have to sneak up on me like that?" I asked angrily as I took a bite from the apple I had gotten from the fridge. "Why didn't you go with them?" I asked as I noticed Jake eying my diary since I had put it on the table.

"Didn't feel like it. Elliot won't be in the mood for anything today probably." Jake said before noticing my glare as I picked up my diary and stomped out of the room, sitting down on the couch in the living room. "So what do you want to do today?" Jake asked casually as he leaned on the end of the couch.

"Nothing that involves you." I growled as I kept my diary close.

"Oh will you just forgive me already." Jake said as he sat down beside me. "I only read one page about some date with Elliot and that was it." Jake said as I kept my eyes off of him. Oh thank god. That one has nothing bad in it. "So come on, forgive me Sarah." Jake said as I turned to see him giving me a big warm smile to try and soften me up, and damn was it working.

"Fine but if you ever even touch my diary again I'll tell mom it was you who pawned off one of her necklaces to fix your skateboard." I threatened with an evil smirk, glad I could still at least keep my evil ways with him still.

"You wouldn't dare." Jake said as he glared at me.

"You tell me. Would I, or not?" I questioned him and grinned bigger when I saw him cringe. I may love him, but that doesn't mean I cant enjoy this too.

"Alright fine. I'll never touch your damn diary again." Jake growled as he got up from the couch and grabbed the remote to the TV before laying back down, pretty much putting his feet up on me.

"Uh, do you mind?" I asked as I tapped his leg.

"No you can move." Jake said as he flicked through the channels. I glared at him before getting up from the couch. Just because he's ten month's older he thinks he can get away with stuff like that. Instead of just sitting somewhere else I started for the stairs. "Thanks, now I get to watch the locked channels." Jake called after me. Ugh! Sometimes he's just so annoying!

**Jake**

I chuckled lightly as I heard Sarah stomp up the stairs and slam the door to our room. Sometimes she makes it too easy to annoy her. Being older has it's perks when it's with her. I unlocked the channels mom and dad usually keep locked and stretched out on the couch to watch but my mind kept wandering to what I read in Sarah's diary.

_It's just...this other guy is so much more my type than Elliot. He's more interesting, more...attractive. If only he could actually feel the same. If he knew he'd hate me._ "Who is this guy?" I wondered aloud quietly before my eyes went back to the TV. I was in the middle of a really good scene too when Sarah began blasting music upstairs. "Sarah turn the music down!" I called up to her loudly.

"Bite me!" Sarah called right back at me before I got up from the couch to go make her. I can do worse than just bite her.

**Sarah**

I had hid my diary better this time. I found a hole in the wall and put it in there before covering the hole. I could hear Jake's footsteps as he came up the stairs, probably mad about my bite me comment. I quickly ran over and tried to lock the door but it was too late as Jake opened the door, smirking at me. "Too slow." Jake said as the music continued booming from our dresser where I had my Ipod playing on the Ipod speakers we share.

"You get the TV, I get music. It's a fair deal." I said as I beat him to the speakers.

"But I cant hear the TV if you're blaring music." Jake countered with a playful glare at me as his hand reached for the speaker. He would have turned it off except we heard the crunch of the car tires pulling up outside.

"Everyone's home." I said as I pushed him back and grabbed my Ipod from the player. "Guess you lost your TV chances. Oh and might want to turn off that sex scene on the TV before mom comes inside." I said before Jake's eyes widened and he ran downstairs quickly. He must have turned it off in time because I didn't hear any yelling. I went downstairs only to find he had gone outside, so I followed to find mom and dad yelling at Nigel and Kyle. "What'd they do?" I asked Jake as I came up beside him.

"I heard something about broken windows from swinging from the balcony." Jake whispered to me as mom kept yelling at the youngest twins for what they did.

"Glad we didn't go." I muttered back to him as everyone else went inside. Jake went over to dad when they were done.

"Hey dad, can I borrow the keys for the night?" Jake asked him as I just watched a little curiously. Jake had gotten his license like a day after he turned sixteen and has been taking the full advantage of it, let me tell you.

"Why? Where are you going?" Dad asked, his usual suspicious self.

"To the store. You know, if I had my own care, I wouldn't have to keep asking for the keys all the time." Jake stated and I rolled my eyes at him at the same time as dad did. He's been trying this since he got his license.

"Fine but if there's even one scratch..." Jake cut him off.

"You'll take away my license, lock me up in my room and make me work for it. I know dad." Jake said as I snickered at him. My snicker was cut short though when I noticed the Murtaughs seadoo heading for our dock with Elliot on it. Jake must have heard it because he went down to the dock to see what he wanted. A minute later he signaled for me to come down.

"What?" I asked as I reached them, keeping my eyes off of Elliot. I could feel his eyes examining me though.

"Can we talk Sarah, in private." Elliot stated, putting emphasis on the in private probably to indicate to Jake to walk away. He did so and Elliot indicated the seadoo for me. "Come on, let's go for a ride." Elliot said with a small smile at me that showed he was still hurting.

"Elliot I don't know." I said as I adverted my gaze, biting my lower lip.

"Please Sarah." Elliot said as he jumped onto the seadoo again. "It'll be quick, I promise." Elliot said as I turned back to him. I sighed before hopping on the back of the seadoo. He started off quickly then.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked as I kept my eyes on the passing water beneath us.

"You're trying to avoid me now, aren't you?" Elliot asked as he turned his head so he was slightly looking at me, but also watching where he was going.

"Elliot, I just need to be left alone sometimes." I said as I made sure not to lock eyes with him.

"But even though we've broken up I still want to be your friend Sarah. We can do that, cant we?" Elliot questioned me as he turned his head fully to look at me. I sighed and looked back at him.

"Elliot I'm just really confused right now." I explained as I looked back towards where Jake had been.

"So that means you don't want to even be friends with me anymore then?" Elliot asked and I could tell my his tone that he was getting annoyed, which was rare for him.

"No Elliot that's not what it means. I just need time to think." I tried to explain but was having a harder time considering the glare he was giving me.

"Time to think, or go off with that other guy you said you like more than me?" Elliot questioned angrily which I gasped at.

"Elliot I still want to be friends, just right now I need some time to think." I stated to him, trying to glare back at him but my eyes trailed to where Jake had been once more.

Elliot seemed to have followed my eyes I think. "What? Are you looking for Jake to come help you? I thought you said you wanted to be friends?" Elliot growled as he started back for our dock.

"We are Elliot." I tried to assure him but he didn't seem to believe me.

"Or is it him you've got a crush on instead of me?" Elliot growled as he kept his eyes ahead. My face flushed of color right away. It's not that obvious, is it? Oh god if he knows, Jake cant know. "Who is it that you like?" Elliot asked a second later. I sighed. Thank god he was just kidding and not serious.

"Elliot please just take my back to my dock." I said before he stopped the seadoo half way there.

"You and I told each other everything, and now you're not gonna tell me who stole you from me?" Elliot questioned angrily as our eyes locked.

"Elliot if I told you it would ruin my life!" I snapped at him, furious with him now for how he was treating me.

"Yeah okay." Elliot said sarcastically before I jumped off the seadoo to swim the rest of the way, not wanting to be near him now. "It is Jake, isn't it?" Elliot called after me, making me gasp lightly and feel my body go ice cold even though the water was kind of cold.

"No Elliot! Just leave me alone!" I barked at him before continuing to swim back to the dock. He took the hint this time I think because he didn't follow me. I crawled back up onto the dock to see mom waiting for me.

"Are you okay Sarah? Jake told us you were talking with Elliot." Mom said as I walked past her.

"Will everyone just leave me alone." I growled before walking off again for another walk by myself.

**Jake**

What ever Elliot said, he just made a new enemy for how upset he just made Sarah. I was starting to go after her but mom stopped her. "Leave her alone this time Jake. I don't think she wants you following her either." Mom said as I rolled my eyes. I'm the only one besides Lorraine who she would let near her right now probably.

"So you're saying just let her wallow in pain then?" I asked curiously, pursing my lips for a thinking affect towards her. That seemed to work as she just walked away from me, letting me follow after Sarah. I found her at some gazebo "Hey." I greeted as I walked up beside her.

"Go away." Sarah said simply and I think I heard a sniffle. She's crying? Oh I'm going to pound Elliot next time I see him. I sat down beside her on the bench and wrapped my arm around her shoulder to comfort her better and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Stop crying. That's not the Sarah we all know and love." I said with a small smile as I kept her close.

**Sarah**

My face was beat red when Jake made that know and love comment. If only he loved me like a lover, and not a sister. I blushed deeper when he gently wiped my tears away with his knuckle. "You wanna tell me what Elliot said so I can go murder him now?" Jake asked with a smirk at me that just earned a chuckle.

"No Jake I cant tell you." I said quietly as I tried not to look into his eyes. If I did I'd get lost in them and end of blurting out what happened and then he'd hate me.

"Why not?" Jake asked as he made me look into his eyes and get lost in those hazel pools. It made me realize how much he's changed over the years, but stayed the same in other ways. He's become to much more muscular in the years from all the sports and everything, and his hair has gotten shaggy and everything, but the look in his eyes, those deep hazel pools, that's stayed the same through and through. Jake brought me back out of my own lala land by nudging me.

"Jake I just cant tell you." I said as I pulled away and turned away.

"What did he do? Did he touch you? I'll kill him right away if he..." I cut him off.

"God no Jake! Will you just leave me alone! It's none of your business!" I snapped angrily at him as I stood up. Although technically it is his business, since it's him that I broke up with Elliot for. I want Jake, not Elliot. If only I could tell him though.

I think I shocked him with my outburst because he just sat there, wide eyed and speechless before I walked away from him quickly. "Sarah..." He trailed off as I kept walking.

"Take a hint and just leave me alone." I said before I heard him following me. Of course he had to follow me again.

"Well I guess I cant take a hint. Come on." Jake said as he took my hand, causing my heart to skip a beat, and began leading me back towards the house.

"What're you doing?" I asked as we got back and he pulled me towards the car.

"We're going somewhere when I get the keys. Be right back." Jake said before going inside. What's he planning? He came back with the keys a few minutes later. "Alright get in." Jake said as he went to the drivers side and got in. I got in the passenger seat.

"Want to tell me where you're taking me?" I asked him as he pulled out of the driveway and started off.

"To the movies since we aren't going to be able to get a hold of the TV anymore tonight probably." Jake explained to me before going silent until we actually got there. "Alright come on, I'm paying so you don't have to worry." Jake said as he got out of the car. I followed him and we quickly went up to get our tickets. It's kind of nice just having one-on-one time with Jake like this.

"Alright then let's sit in the balcony." Jake said as he lead me in to go get snacks and go to our seats. We got a lot of sweets before going up to our seats at the front row of the balcony. There was no one up there either, everyone being down in the lower level today I guess.

"Hey watch this." I said as I took a handful of popcorn. I then threw it over the edge of the balcony and onto a group of guys who were below and talking loudly. I ducked and pulled Jake down with me right away.

"You're so devious. But that's not as bad as this." Jake said as he took some chocolate balls and threw them over the edge and onto a couple that was frenching down below. They yelped as we ducked again.

"This is making my day so much better." I said with a grin as my eyes locked with Jake's, seeing all the amusement in his eyes. We got back onto our seats and began eating our snacks and everything. About halfway through the movie I gasped as I felt a hand on my thigh and noticed Jake looking towards me, like he wanted to say something. "What're you doing?" I asked nervously, glad for the darkness since my face has to be red by now.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh a cliffhanger for all of you. What's Jake doing now? You're gonna have to wait to find out. Thanks for reading, an please remember to review for me. I want at least two or three reviews before I post my next chapter.<strong>


	3. Constant Problems

**Greetings again readers! I've finally gotten back into the longer chapters, so this one will be longer than the first two. Also, I would like to thank you all for the reviews. Please keep reviewing so I know how I'm coming along with this story. I'm going to let yall get to the chapter, so enjoy and please remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Cheaper by the Dozen, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>"You feeling any better now?" Jake asked me quietly, even though no one could hear us probably since we're the only ones on the top balcony.<p>

Oh you have no idea Jake. Just feeling you're hand on my thigh makes me feel better. "Kind of." I whispered back before looking back at the movie. A gory scene was playing out now and most of the couples down below kept yelping, although the group of guys below us wouldn't shut up in general.

"What're you planning?" Jake asked as I grabbed some more chocolate balls and threw them down at the guys who wouldn't shut up, pulling Jake back down with me so he wouldn't be seen.

"Hey!" I heard someone yell and snickered as we stayed down.

Jake pulled me back up from the floor once we heard the guys down below shut up finally. "Nice one." Jake said with a smirk at me before we had a light shone in our eyes.

"Is there a problem here?" The usher asked us as I squinted in the bright light from the flashlight.

"Nope just watching the movie." I said with an innocent smile at him.

The usher just glared at me before turning to Jake. "Keep your girlfriend in check sir. We've been recieving complaints." The usher said as I glared back at him before going beet red at the girlfriend comment.

The usher had already began walking away before Jake spoke up. "Woah she's my sister dude." Jake corrected him as I turned my eyes back to the movie.

"Let's just watch the movie." I said quietly as I kept my eyes on the screen. I stayed silent for a while until Jake nudged me.

"I'm going to go get more candy. Don't cause any more trouble without me." Jake said with a smirk at me before getting up to go to the concession stand. I just sat silently again until he came back with the snacks. "Did I miss much?" Jake asked as he put a box of chocolate in my lap.

"No not really. It's almost over though." I whispered back to him as I kept my eyes on the screen. We stayed silent then until the movie was over, walking out to see it was getting dark now.

"You have fun then?" Jake asked as we walked over to the car.

"More fun than I've been having while we've been here." I said with a smirk as I opened the passenger door to get in. I then went silent when I noticed a certain Murtaugh who happened to be here now spot us. Why now? Is he stalking me or something?

"Bakers." Elliot spoke up as he neared us. I turned to get in the car instead.

"What do you want Elliot?" Jake asked him and I could tell by his tone that he was getting pissed that he was here.

"Nothing, just to check how Sarah was doing." Elliot said as I sat down in the front seat of the car. I could feel his eyes burning holes in the back of my head even though I wasn't looking at him.

"She's fine now go away." Jake growled at him as I looked towards him instead of Elliot.

"Hey she said we would still be friends even if she's chasing after someone else." Elliot said as I finally looked towards him, seeing in his eyes somehow that he knew who I chose over him. I felt my pace jump and my heart felt ready to burst if he were to tell Jake the truth.

"Well she obviously doesn't want you around, so get lost before I make you leave her alone." Jake said before getting in the car and slamming his door shut.

"Alright, enjoy her then. I'm meeting up with someone here soon anyways." Elliot said before Jake pulled out of the parking lot, speeding home.

"Jake, you can slow down now." I spoke up as I kept my eyes on the road ahead that was speeding by so fast. Kind of like the events of the last few days. He silently slowed down, not saying anything else. "You can talk you know." I said as I kept my eyes on the road, not daring look towards him right now.

"I'd prefer not to." Jake said as the house came into view. I felt slight anger surge in me by his tone before he stopped the car. "Let's go inside before they think something's wrong." Jake said as he got out of the car.

I silently got out and followed after him, only to stop as I heard all the noise coming from the house across the lake. I looked to see the Murtaughs having a party out on their deck. If only Mr. Murtaugh knew how his son was acting right now towards me.

"Sarah come on." Jake said as I turned back to see him at the door, obviously still annoyed. I walked in past him silently before sitting down on the couch beside Mike.

"How was the movie?" Mike asked me as I kept my eyes off of Jake.

"It was good." I said simply as he put his legs up and over my lap. I chuckled at him. Besides Jake, he's my other closest sibling. We end up getting tangled up on the couch sometimes when we start this. "Really Mike, we're gonna start this?" I asked as he kept his eyes on the TV.

"Start what?" Mike asked innocently as I heard someone walking away, knowing it was probably Jake. I smirked at Mike before tackling him off the couch, earning a yelp from him in the process before we began wrestling around the floor.

"Hey, hey, hey! You're gonna break something like that." Mom said as she came over to us as I had Mike pinned down. I slowly let him up and climbed back up onto the couch only for him to land on me a second later.

"Get off Mike!" I snarled playfully as he tried to pin me to the couch but I kept him from it by merely grabbing his wrists. I could have used this yesterday to cheer me up.

"Not before I pin you back!" Mike whined before I knocked him off of me easily and stood up.

"I'm hungry, try later." I said as I stretched and went to the kitchen. I quickly ate something to just fill my stomach enough before deciding to turn in for the night since it was getting late. I went back into the living room to find Mike asleep on the couch. I chuckled before nudging him. "Scoot over, I'm crashing on the couch with you." I whispered to him before he moved over a little, letting me onto the couch with him. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

**Jake**

I had finished my shower and was going to go to bed when I realized Sarah wasn't in bed yet. "Where is she?" I wondered aloud to myself before going downstairs to try and find her. I found her asleep on the couch with Mike instead. I chuckled at them before turning to go back to our room to sleep, knowing Sarah wouldn't like it if I woke her just to go up to bed.

**Sarah**

I slept in a little later the next morning, waking up to Mike trying to get up from the couch. I got up so he could get up too. "Morning." I said simply as I stretched.

"Morning." Mike said as he got up and went into the kitchen. I followed to grab something to eat as well. Everyone started coming down right as we sat down to eat.

"You sleep well?" Jake asked me as he sat down beside me with a bowl of cereal. "I noticed who knocked off on the couch with Mike." Jake said and I thought I heard annoyance in his tone at the fact.

"Yeah it wasn't as comfortable as my bed though." I said with a shrug as I kept eating. We were silent then for a while until I finished eating.

"Hey Sarah let's go boarding on the lake." Mike said as he ran to get our boards.

"Alright just wait for me." I said as I got up and followed to get my own lake board. His hyper attitude can really lift my mood sometimes. We hurried outside with our boards and jumped in the lake right away to get started.

**Jake**

I just watched silently from the porch as Mike and Sarah went lake boarding with out me. I didn't feel like butting in since Mike seems to be able to cheer Sarah up better than me. I looked away from them at that thought. Usually I'm the one who can cheer her up best, not Mike. It's like she doesn't need my help with it anymore. Even though I'm the one who's trying to help with her with all this relationship crap. "Jake." I turned as I heard them calling over to me.

"You gonna join dude?" Sarah asked me from the dock, her board right beside her.

"I'm fine right here." I called back with a shrug before noticing someone coming over on the seadoo. He just doesn't give up, does he? I hopped over the railing to go help Sarah if needed.

**Sarah**

Oh no not again. Not when things were finally starting to calm down. I was about to just jump back in the water to rejoin Mike but Elliot was already there before I had a chance. "Um...Sarah can we talk?" Elliot asked and I could tell by his tone he was nervous.

"Go home Elliot." I turned to see Jake had come over to protect me if anything bad were to happen.

Elliot seemed to just ignore him. "Sarah, I promise I won't get angry or anything." Elliot said as I bit my lower lip to think.

"Sarah, don't." Jake said before I sighed.

"Only for a few minutes." I said before Elliot moved back on the Seadoo, I guess to let me drive this time. I climbed on and I didn't even have to look at Jake to know he was glaring angrily at me for doing this. I just gotta make sure he doesn't know anything about me liking Jake though. I started off quickly but kept on the edge of the lake just for a quick get-away if needed. "What do you want Elliot?" I asked as I kept my eyes on the water.

"To talk, about last night, about how I've been acting." Elliot said as I turned back to him to see his face.

"To apologize?" I asked and then noticed something change in his eyes, but only for a quick second.

"Partly." Elliot said as the seadoo continued going. I turned back to watch where I was going. "But I did have a date last night, like yourself." Elliot stated and I could hear the annoyance in his tone.

"I wasn't on a date last night. Jake took me to the movies to try and help me feel better." I stated calmly since it was the truth which ever way you look at it.

"He saw it as that, but you didn't, did you Sarah? I'm not blind." Elliot said and I spun around to look back at him now.

"Jake is my brother Elliot." I snarled at him, getting annoyed now with him fast.

"I know that. But somehow that doesn't stop people sometimes." Elliot said as my eyes locked with his cold, uncaring ones. I should have known he was just dragging me out here for this.

"Jake is my brother and I see him as that, nothing more." I growled at him angrily as he just rolled his eyes.

"Then why have you been hanging out with him more, and been looking to him whenever around me?" Elliot asked angrily as I glared at him.

"Because he's my brother and he's trying to protect me from you." I stated confidently as I kept my glare for him.

"Or you wish it was him you were with." Elliot stated cockily back to my as my glare faded, knowing he was set in his ideals now. I then noticed him look past me. "Sarah..." I cut him off.

"I do not see Jake that way!" I barked at him before I felt the seadoo hit something and was sent flying over the front of it into the water.

**Jake**

I dove into the water right when I saw the seadoo hit a large trunk that was sticking out into the water, swimming towards where Sarah went under. I knew Mike was following me too because I heard him dive under with me. He's not as fast a swimmer though so I got to them quickly. "Where's Sarah?" I asked Elliot, since he had come back up right away.

"I don't know. The seadoo flipped and she went under." Elliot said before I went under to try and find Sarah. I found her quickly, unconscious on the bottom, and pulled her back up to shore.

"She hit her head. Mike go get dad." I called to him as I put her on the shore, checking to make sure she was at least breathing.

"Move, I've taken CPR so I know what to do." Elliot said as he came up onto the shore to help.

"Oh you mean like making her go out onto the seadoo to talk?" I snarled at him angrily as I kept him back. "I know CPR too so I'll do it." I said as I turned back to Sarah. I then began trying CPR on her to get the water out of her lungs and wake her. "Come on Sarah." I growled as I kept trying CPR on her.

**Sarah**

I felt someone pressing on my chest once I began coming too then someone's mouth on mine. Dear god Elliot I'm gonna kill you if you don't leave me alone. I opened my eyes gently to see Jake was actually the one doing it and flushed bright red. He pulled away and I began spitting out tons of water. He lifted me up a little as I kept spitting out more water. "Sarah are you okay?" I heard Elliot ask me but I was still coughing up more water.

"Dude just let her be right now." Jake stated to him as I heard yelling in the distance, then dad come running with Mike, Charlie and mom. Everyone began talking all at once and that made me realize the terrible headache I had.

"Come on we're taking you to the hospital to make sure you don't have a concussion." Dad said as he lifted me up with some help from Charlie.

"I'm fine dad." I said as I noticed Jake's worried look towards me.

"You could have a concussion from when you hit your head Sarah." Jake stated to me as we all hurried back to the house. Dad put me in the car and Jake climbed in next with Charlie, mom had to stay to watch the others though. Elliot left though, probably because I heard Jake cussing him out before climbing into the car beside me.

"You didn't have to curse him out so bad." I stated to Jake as dad started the car.

"It was his fault it happened." Jake said as I noticed he was trying not to look me right in the eyes. "And why are you protecting him now, considering how he's been acting towards you for breaking up with him." Jake stated and I knew easily that he was annoyed again.

I looked away from him at that, since he had a point. I shouldn't be protecting Elliot. He's been acting awful towards me recently, and Jake's only trying to protect me. I went silent then, unsure how to really respond to Jake. He kept silent too until we got to the hospital. Dad explained what happened and the doctor began looking me over, though Jake stayed outside of the room. "Where's Jake?" I asked Charlie as the doctor looked over the welt on my head.

"Said he needed to clear his head." Charlie said with a shrug as the doctor finished checking the welt. We left a half hour later with the doctor just telling me to put ice on the large welt. I'm done going out on the Murtaughs seadoo, I'll tell you that. I climbed into the far back of the van, while Jake was near the front with dad and Charlie. It's like he's trying to avoid me right now. Two can play at that then. Once we got home I got an icepack then went for a walk.

**Jake**

Of course she's gonna walk off now. I'm not going to follow her now though. Seems she'd much rather have Mike or Elliot follow her than me. I just went back inside and sat down on the couch to watch whatever Nigel and Kyle were watching. "Where's Sarah?" Mom asked as she came out into the living room.

"Outside somewhere." I said with a shrug. I then noticed Nigel and Kyle staring at me. "What?" I asked as I sank back into the couch more

"You're not following her for once?" Kyle asked me as I rolled my eyes and turned back to the TV.

"No I'm not. Am I not allowed to just watch TV?" I questioned them and that shut them up.

"Are you okay sweety?" Mom asked me as I just kept my eyes on the TV.

"I'm fine." I said simply, not looking at her or the twins.

"Are you sure?" Mom asked and I could tell she was looking me over for some sign of something being wrong.

"Yes I'm sure." I said and went silent, not wanting to talk anymore. They gave up and left me alone after that.

**Sarah**

I stayed outside until in the forest until at least eleven before going back to get something to eat. I was the only one downstairs when I walked in and went into the kitchen to eat. I just ate something small since I didn't have much of a stomach and turned to go back into the living room, but slammed into Mike instead. "Jeez Mike. Why're you up?" I asked him as I watched him rub his eye tiredly.

"You slammed the door when you came back in. It woke me up." Mike said through a yawn. "Why're you not in bed like everyone else? Dad was making all of us go to bed early." Mike said as I rolled my eyes at dad's methods.

"I've been outside the whole time is why. I'm just getting ready to go to bed now though Mike." I said as I walked past him. "Go back to bed." I said as I indicated for him to go ahead of me. He did as I told tiredly and went back up to his bedroom while I slowly trudged up to mine and Jake's room. I slid in silently and moved over to my bed quickly so I wouldn't wake up Jake.

"What're you doing?" Jake asked groggily as I laid down silently. I didn't bother responding to him as I put the thin covers over me. "Sarah." Jake said again as he sat up and turned towards me. "Are you just gonna ignore me now even though I was the one who pulled you out of the lake?" Jake asked and I could hear the annoyance in his tone.

"You ignored me earlier when I was in the ER so it's only fair." I growled back, not meaning to sound to angry towards him, before I pulled my pillow over my head and rolled over to face away from him.

"I wasn't ignoring you." Jake retorted at me as I scoffed at him.

"Bull you weren't. You wouldn't come in when the doctor was looking me over, then you wouldn't sit near me or talk to me on the way home. Go to bed." I said as I pulled the pillow tighter over my head.

"I wasn't in the room because I didn't think you wanted me in there. And I was talking with dad and Charlie in the car, you're the one who hid in the far back." Jake said as I heard his bed creak and knew he either got up from his bed, or laid back down. Unfortunately it was the first because a second later I felt him sit down on my bed.

"Go to bed Jake. I don't want to have to deal with another fight tonight." I growled at him as I stayed still.

"So you're just gonna shut me out like Elliot then?" Jake asked as I cringed at his tone. I cant shut him out though. I love him too much to be able to do that.

"I just want to go to bed. It's been a long day Jake." I whined as I felt him get up from my bed and heard the creak of his bed as he laid back down in his.

"Screw it then. Why don't you go to Mike from now on to have him help you feel better." Jake snarled at me as I cringed again from how mean and hateful his tone was towards me.

"Fine since you hate helping me so much." I stated as I tried to keep the tears from flowing. I didn't even bother to try and hide my hurt. I then tried to go to sleep but my mind was buzzing too much with how much his words and tone hurt me. Jake must have fallen asleep because he was silent, not even tossing in his sleep like he usually does. Before I knew it I saw the streaks of the sun coming back to life in the sky and slid from my bed and out of the room.

"Sarah." I heard Mike whisper once I got downstairs. He must have slept on the couch again.

"What're you doing up?" I asked him as I stood in the middle of the room.

"I could ask you the same thing." Mike said as I felt his eyes scanning me through the dark room, knowing he was trying to figure out what was up. "You and Jake were fighting last night, weren't you?" Mike asked as I moved for the front door.

"No Mike just let me be alone for..." Mike cut me off as I felt his hand grip my wrist.

"No Sarah. Running off isn't going to help solve everything." Mike said as I bit my lower lip nervously. I know he's right, but I just don't want to be around the house right now. Especially considering Jake seems to hate me at the moment.

"I'm just going for a morning walk Ja...Mike." I quickly corrected myself.

"You're worried about his attitude too, aren't you?" Mike asked as he let go of my wrist.

"Just leave me alone Mike." I said as I opened the front door and walked out quickly, heading off silently in the early dawn light.

**Jake**

I woke up from Mike shaking me awake. "What do you want? It's not even fully light out yet." I growled at Mike as I rolled over.

"What'd you do to make Sarah run off?" Mike asked which made me look over to see Sarah's bed empty.

"I didn't do shit. She's probably just going for a walk." I said as I rolled back over to go back to bed a little longer.

"You know, for being closest to Sarah, you sure seem to be the one to be able to hurt her most." Mike said before I heard him walk out. That's not true. I don't hurt her. I try to help her but she just pushes my help away now and runs off or goes to Mike. I growled as I climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt to go find her. I hurried outside quickly and began walking to try and find her. The sun was already up by the time I gave up, not having seen any sign of her anywhere, and went back to the house to get breakfast.

**Sarah**

I saw Jake was looking for me, sure, but I kept myself hidden. I had found a tree that had branches big enough for me to flatten myself to so that he wouldn't be able to see me in the morning light. I'm just glad he didn't hear my sniffling. I stayed in the tree, flat against the branch, until later when I heard everyone awake and outside. I froze when I heard Lorraine though, guessing she had finally gotten here after her long drive from New York. "Sarah stop hiding. You know we'll find you." Lorraine called out in my direction as I moved back against the trunk of the tree more.

"I think I see something in that tree." I heard Nigel say which made me freeze to my spot.

"Does a tree usually have hair?" Kyle asked as I bit my lower lip, regretting trying to move towards the tree trunk now.

"Sarah come down from the tree." Lorraine called up to me but I didn't move. No one would dare trying to follow me up, because they know I have knocked them back down when someone's tried to follow me up.

"Go away." I called back to them as I finally sat up, seeing that they were a few feet away from the tree.

"How long have you been up there?" Lorraine asked as I leaned against the trunk, folding my arms over the tree.

"What do you care?" I snapped back at her as I looked towards the Murtaughs house, seeing they were already up and active over there. Hopefully Elliot doesn't come around today.

"The fact that you need to come down from the tree. Sarah you cant hide up there all day." Lorraine said as I rolled my eyes.

"Just watch me." I retorted at her as I smacked the tree as emphasis.

Lorraine groaned and walked off angrily. "I give up. I'm done trying." I heard Lorraine snap as she got back to the house.

I stayed in the tree for about another hour or two before Mike came out and tried to get me to come down. "Come on Sarah, please." Mike began pleading as he gave me his best puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not coming down." I said as I stared out at the clear waters of the lake.

"I'll send Jake up into the tree to get you." Mike replied to me as I glared down at him.

"And I'll just knock him out of the tree." I snarled in reply before I heard a snap and turned to see Jake was already climbing the tree from the other side.

"You wouldn't dare do that." Jake said with a smug smile as I stood up on my branch and moved to go through with my threat. I cant believe I didn't see him sneak around to get up the tree. That's probably why Mike was trying to distract me.

"Watch me." I said as I readied myself to knock him out of the tree if he got close to me.

"Come on Sarah. You have to stop hiding up here and come down. Dad's about ready to try climbing up here to get you down." Jake stated to me as he got to where he was only a few branches beneath me.

"I don't want to come down and I want you to leave me alone." I snarled angrily at him as I moved down to a branch lower to knock him down from the tree.

"Sarah, please. For me will you come down." Jake said with a big smile at me that made my heart flip.

"Just leave me the hell alone!" I snapped furiously as I slid around to the other side of the tree and began climbing down to get away from him. I climbed down quickly and was about to run but was tackled from behind.

"Got ya!" Jake chimed triumphantly as he pinned me to the ground. He then grabbed me around the waist, causing me to flush deeply, and lifted me up before carrying me back towards the house.

"Let me go!" I yelled angrily as I struggled in his grip.

"Lorraine we got her!" Mike called into the house as I thrashed in Jake's grip. I sighed, guessing it was time for drastic measures. I quickly began kicking my legs until I finally got him in the groin, causing him to double over in pain and drop me.

"Sarah!" Jake growled furiously through his pain as I scrambled to get up, feeling slightly bad for using that method but knowing he wouldn't have let me go if I didn't. "That wasn't funny!" Jake barked at me as he continued to thrive in pain.

"Sarah come on. We're going for a drive so we can talk." Lorraine said as she grabbed me by the back of my neck.

"Just drive her somewhere and drop her off and run." Jake growled and I winced again from that one, since that was proof that he didn't want me around.

"Why'd you even bother pull me down from the tree if you want me gone then?" I snarled angrily as I felt the tears trying to break free. "God I hate you!" I snapped before I realized what I said. I saw the shocked look on everyone's face, especially Jake's, before turning and climbing into the car quickly.

"We'll be back." Lorraine said before getting into the drivers seat.

I didn't mean to say that to him. I could never hate Jake. I love him too much but that just made me snap. I looked back once more before Lorraine started to pull out to see the hurt in Jake's face before he turned himself and walked back inside.

"Alright now tell me what's going on." Lorraine said once we were away from the house.

"It's none of your business." I snarled at her as I kept my eyes off of her.

"Yes it is. Everyone can see something more is wrong than just you being upset about breaking up with Elliot. Even Nigel and Kyle see it." Lorraine said as I sighed, the sight of Jake's shocked expression at my words still in my mind.

"It's none of your business." I repeated again to her.

"Yes it is Sarah. We hate to see you this upset and trying to just hide from everyone like this. Especially Jake, in case you hadn't noticed." Lorraine stated and that just made me snap again.

"No he doesn't! He doesn't care about it so don't say he does! He hates me right now and I can see it!" I snapped as the tears flooded my eyes, wanting to run down my face.

Lorraine looked shocked at first but spoke again. "Sarah he could never hate you. None of us could." Lorraine stated as I scoffed at her.

"Oh yeah? That's why he's been angry with me since yesterday when I was in the ER. He hates me and I don't blame him." I snapped as I looked out my window sadly.

Lorraine was silent for a few seconds before speaking again. "Sarah...you like Jake more than a brother, don't you?" Lorraine asked and I swear my heart stopped right in my chest.

Dear god I'm dead now, since if she sees it, anyone must see it.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear this cant be good. Sorry I had to end it like that yall but I'm really busy at the moment with family matters. I will be sure to update though ASAP so you all aren't waiting very long. I hope you enjoyed it, and remember to review for me again as well! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	4. Making up

**Greetings once more readers! I am sorry to say but my next chapter may be delayed since vacation issues will keep me from my main computer where all my story files are saved. I will try to get as much written as I can though. Now I would like to ask for at least 2-3 more reviews before the next chapter is put up, for I do enjoy getting reviews by you amazing readers. Anyways, I'll let you get to the story. Please enjoy and remember, review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Cheaper By the Dozen movies, only my vast ideas.**

* * *

><p>"W...what?" I stuttered at Lorraine nervously.<p>

"You like Jake more than you're letting on, don't you?" Lorraine asked again as I looked out the window.

"Lorraine we're siblings!" I exclaimed louder than needed probably.

"I know that. But your attitude and other things are pointing towards you caring for him as more than our brother." Lorraine stated as I buried my face in my hands.

"Lorraine!" I screeched at her, far beyond embarrassed.

"Sarah just answer me. By not answering me you're pretty much saying I'm right." Lorraine said as I sighed, keeping my eyes off of her.

"You're sick Lorraine. Turn around and take me back to the house." I growled at her, not willing to give up my most heavily guarded secret that easily.

"Fine I'll just find out from Jake or Elliot then." Lorraine said as she stopped the car. That made my heart leap into my throat in a panic.

"No!" I said quickly before I knew what I was doing. Lorraine had a smug look on her face before I turned away from her again.

"You're so easy to manipulate. Now spill." Lorraine said as I let out another pained sigh. There's no getting out of this I guess.

"Please don't tell anyone." I said as I slumped down in my seat.

"I won't now tell me what's going on." Lorraine said as I bit my lower lip nervously.

"You'll think I'm a sick freak if I tell you." I said as I looked out the window sadly.

"Sarah, I wouldn't think that. Now stop stalling and tell me what's going on." Lorraine said as I turned back to her silently.

"I broke up with Elliot...for Jake." I admitted quietly as I closed my eyes tightly, wishing I didn't have to do this. I explained everything quickly, how long I've felt this way about Jake, everything really. "Just please don't say anything to anyone else." I finished up with a big breath, since I barely was breathing through that whole thing.

Lorraine stayed silent for a few minutes, probably thinking over everything I said. Please just don't let her go tell someone my secret. If Jake found out, he'd hate me for sure. "Never knew I'd see the day when you'd fall in love Sarah." Lorraine said with a small grin at me as I sighed and turned away from her.

"Is it really necessary for you to make fun of me right now?" I questioned her quietly as I cracked my knuckles out of a nervous habit.

"Sarah, you should at least try and hint to him how you feel. Also stop running off." Lorraine said as we got near the house, her having turned around when I was in the middle of telling her my secret.

"No!" I yelped quickly, my heart in my throat from panic. "Lorraine you don't understand, he would hate me! I cant tell him. I don't want him to hate me." I said as I tasted blood, having bit threw my lip now. My nervous habits are destructive sometimes.

"Sarah you and Jake are the closest siblings in the house, well besides the twins but that's because they're twins. Point is, Jake could never hate you. Just like I know you would never hate him, even if you yell it in his face." Lorraine said as I sighed for the who knows how many times it's been now. She doesn't understand. If Jake knew that I felt this way he _would_ hate me.

"Can you just speed up so we can get back." I muttered as the house came into view. She was silent until we pulled in and I opened the door to get out.

"Just try and at least hint it to him." Lorraine said before I quickly climbed out, closing the door on her and going inside to get something to fill my empty stomach.

"How'd your ride with Lorraine go?" Mom asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Good." I grumbled simply before noticing the lack of kids in the house. "Where is everyone?" I asked as I grabbed a bowl of cereal.

"Your dad went with them to the store to get some more things to fix up this old house and the dock since it keeps falling apart." Mom said before I quickly began eating, wanting to get away before dad got back with everyone.

"I'm gonna go sit out on the dock for a bit." I said as I put my dishes in the sink then quickly walked out of the house. I went and sat on the dock silently, dangling my legs in the cool water. I was quiet until I heard someone coming down the dock.

"Sarah." Mike spoke up. I thought everyone went with dad. He sat down next to me and I noticed he was hiding something behind his back.

"What're you hiding Mike?" I asked curiously as he swung his legs in the water as well. He then pulled out a red tulip and handed it to me, bringing a smile to my face.

"To help you feel better since you've been so upset." Mike said with a weak smile at me as I chuckled from his gift. I quickly hugged him since he always seems to know how to cheer me up.

**Jake**

Dad pulled the van up into the driveway and I noticed Mike and Sarah on the dock. Of course he has to be the first to get to her. I silently got out of the van, grabbing a few bags since dad had to get so much stuff to fix up the house. I thought he and Mr. Murtaugh were done with the who's better thing already. I quickly put them in the house before trying to go back outside. "Where are you going Jake?" Dad asked me as he walked in the front door.

"Uh outside. I was going to go see what Mike and Sarah were up to." I said as I tried to walk past him.

"Aren't you going to help with rebuilding the dock?" Dad asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Later dude...I mean dad." I said before quickly slipping outside to see Sarah and Mike weren't on the dock anymore. Probably went for a walk. Why should I even bother following them. Sarah said she hates me anyways.

**Sarah**

Mike and I went for a quick walk, silent through most of it before he broke the silence. "What did you and Lorraine talk about?" Mike asked as I clenched the stem of the tulip tighter.

"About what ever she wanted to talk to me about." I said simply, not willing to give my secret up to him since he might tell Jake then.

"Oh." Mike said simply, probably getting the message that I don't want to talk about it. That's why he's my favorite _little_ brother. He doesn't butt into my business. "Maybe we should head back so dad doesn't come drag us back to help with the home improvements." Mike offered to me before we turned around to head back. We were silent until we got back, seeing that everyone had already started working on the dock. "Are you going to help?" Mike asked me as I shrugged at him.

"I guess." I said before we walked over to help out. I worked a few feet away from Jake but could feel his ice glare on my back as time passed on. We worked on the deck a few hours before we went to get dinner, meaning I would have to sit next to Jake since that's where I'm always seated. We all got washed up and sat down and I noticed Jake was trying not to look towards me.

"So the dock isn't going to fall apart anymore, is it?" Mom asked as she tossed a biscuit to Mike.

"It won't be once we're finished working on it. Once we're done, it'll be better than the Murtaughs." Dad stated as I quickly began eating.

"Dad I thought you were done competing with Mr. Murtaugh." Mark spoke up as I made sure to keep my eyes off of Jake. He probably wouldn't care anyways though since he probably hates me right now.

"I am, it's just that we need to fix that dock." Dad said as I rolled my eyes. He knows we won't fall for that. He's just trying to make our house as good as Murtaughs but that's impossible. I ate silently the rest of the time as everyone else talked, besides Jake. He was silent too.

"Can I be excused." I asked as I felt Lorraine's eyes on me, knowing she was probably expecting me to run off or something.

"Sure sweety." Mom said before I got up and left the table, going back inside since we ate outside today. I quickly went upstairs and locked myself in the bathroom.

"He hates me." I mumbled silently to myself as I looked at myself in the mirror. I had dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep and my eyes looked lifeless. Why do I have to be such a freak. I shouldn't feel this way about Jake. It's beginning to ruin our relationship, and myself as well. I closed my eyes tightly as the tears began finally.

**Jake**

I silently made sure to keep my eyes on the table as Sarah walked away, although I could feel a few pairs of eyes before silently standing up. "Can I be excused too?" I asked as I kept my eyes on the table.

"Sure Jake." Dad said as everyone else began cleaning up. I went inside and headed upstairs only to hear sniffling from the bathroom that made me stomach sink. I lightly knocked on the door.

"Go away." Sarah growled from inside the bathroom as I heard the shower start.

"Sarah, come out for a minute." I called through the door to her as I leaned against the door frame.

"Go away Jake." Sarah barked at me again, and I could hear the strain in her voice proving more that she had been crying.

"Come on Sarah, I need to talk to you for a minute." I stated as I closed my eyes in frustration that she was hurt and I couldn't help her right now.

"Just go away." Sarah stated as I sighed, wondering how mad she would be if I picked the lock. Probably very but it would be worth it. I then heard Mike calling for her from downstairs and growled, remembering it was him she was going to now instead of me for help.

"Fine then Sarah. Go to Mike again then since he's calling for you." I snarled before walking away and slamming our door shut as I walked into our room.

**Sarah**

Mike? He thinks Mike is the one I'm going to now? I turned the water back off, silently opening the door once I heard Jake slam our door shut. He sounded pretty mad almost...jealous. No he couldn't be. I silently slid out of the bathroom and towards our room but chickened out and went downstairs, seeing Mike on the couch with a bag of popcorn. "Wanna watch a movie?" Mike asked as I sat down on the couch.

"Sure." I said quietly as I turned my eyes to the movie on the TV.

"Want me to see if Jake wants to watch?" Mike asked as I took a handful of popcorn. I kept silent and he must have taken that as a yes since he got up and went upstairs to get him. I moved over to the recliner, stretching out as the movie continued. Mike came back a few minutes later and Jake trailed behind him about a minute after he sat down.

"You didn't miss much." I muttered to Mike as Jake sat down on the couch with Mike.

"Okay good." Mike said as I kept my eyes on the TV, unable to look towards Jake and wondering why he actually listened to Mike and came down here. I kept silent as the movie continued playing, until a really gushy love scene began and I turned away, feeling awkward watching that when Jake was right there on the couch. I noticed he was squirming too like he was feeling uncomfortable.

"Mike, pass the popcorn." I stated quietly to him as I leaned forward on the recliner. Instead of handing it directly to me he passed it to Jake and he handed it to me, causing a spark to go through me as our fingers brushed together. I took a handful and ate it quickly, knowing my face was probably red again.

"This movie is boring now." Mike spoke up as I forced a yawn to try and get away from this. I then stood up and stretched.

"I'm gonna go take a shower then go to bed. Night guys." I said before moving for the stairs. I went upstairs and quickly locked myself in the bathroom. I took one more look at myself in the mirror before climbing in the shower. I just stood under the cold water for a while, ignoring the pounding on the door by Lorraine or anyone else who came up, before getting out and sneaking over to mine and Jake's room. Fortunately he wasn't in our room so I went to get my pajamas out. I only had on my underwear when the door opened though.

"Sar..." Jake cut short and I yelped as I wrapped my towel back around me quickly.

"I'm getting dressed here!" I snapped at him before indicating the door. He quickly left and I took the chance to quickly get dressed before he came back in.

**Jake**

I leaned against the door after I closed it. I thought she dressed in the bathroom again. I had no idea she was only in her bra and underwear. God is it bad if I've got a semi from that? I heard Sarah mumble for me to come back in so I slowly went back in and went over to my bed to lay down. "You could have knocked before." Sarah growled at me as I rolled my eyes.

"It's my room as much as it's yours." I stated as she turned the lights off. I watched her as she went back over to her bed and laid down. "Are you gonna talk to me now or keep ignoring me and running to someone else?" I questioned her as I rolled onto my side so I could see her better through the darkness.

"Go to sleep." Sarah replied simply to me and she didn't even move. I growled at her before turning away.

"Fine Sarah, be that way. Just thought that we tell each other everything. Guess you're more interested in telling Mike stuff now." I snarled angrily at her, more hurt though than angry. We usually tell each other everything, and now is when she decides to hide things from me? Not only does she hate me, she's just plain trying to pull away from me now.

"I don't tell Mike anything either. He's just trying to make me feel better too and it works for a bit, but not long." Sarah stated after a few minutes of silence. I kept my back to her still.

"What so you're just going to shut yourself out to all of us Sarah?" I questioned her before I heard a sniffle from her side of the room, which caused me to turn and look towards her.

"Jake you wouldn't understand." Sarah said quietly, but I still heard her just fine. I got up from my bed and walked over to her bed, sitting down gently beside her. I cant stand to see her upset like this. It just tears me up when she's hurt.

**Sarah**

I cringed as Jake sat down on my bed, wishing he would just go to bed now. There isn't anything he, or anyone else, can do to make me feel better. If he knew he'd never talk to me again, he'd hate my guts. "Try me Sarah. I bet if you explained I'd understand." Jake stated to me as I blushed deeply since he had laid down next to me now and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You're not going to get rid of me until you spill." Jake stated which earned a small smile from me from how stubborn he can be.

"Jake I cant tell you." I stated quietly to him as I tried to pull out of his grip but found he was too strong. He is a little more athletic than me. I then gasped as he pressed his chest into my back and held onto me tighter.

"Like I said, you aren't getting away from me until you tell me what's up Sarah. It's gotta be more than just what's happening with Elliot now." Jake said as I looked down at his arms that were wrapped around me.

"Jake...I cant tell you." I repeated as I closed my eyes tightly, wishing this would just end. But Jake's too stubborn. He won't give up until he get's what he wants out of me.

"Should I go to Lorraine or Mike then?" Jake asked and I shivered since his warm breath hit my neck, also because Lorraine's the only one who knows my secret.

"They don't know anything either Jake. Just let me go to sleep." I said as I patted my pillow as emphasis.

"Alright, I'll go see Lorraine." Jake said as I felt his arms move off of my waist, missing the warmth he was giving off, and him sit up.

"No Jake." I said quickly as I sat up, then noticed the mischievous grin he held now. I hate it when he figures out how to manipulate me like that. I laid back down and turned my back to him again.

"Tell me yourself then, or I'll go to Lorraine or Mike. Come on Sarah. Tell me." Jake said as he sat back down on my bed, but I scooted as far away from him as possible on my small bed.

"Jake you'd hate me if I tell you." I stated sadly as I buried my head in my pillow. Although, he already hates me from the signs he's been giving me.

I felt him lay back down and blushed as his arms went back around my waist. "I couldn't hate you Sarah. You're my sister. My favorite sister, might I add." Jake said and I didn't have to turn to him to know he was smiling widely at his statement. "Come on, you know you can trust me. I'm your favorite brother, after all." Jake said and I chuckled at him. "What?" Jake asked as I turned to face him.

"Over-selling it there Jake." I said with a weak smile at him through the darkness of our room.

"What? I'm not your favorite brother anymore?" Jake asked as he moved closer to me and I chuckled again at him.

"I don't know, maybe if you'd stop being so weird." I replied with a better smile at him that just made him shake his head at me with a chuckle of his own.

"You stop it first then. Then I'll stop." Jake said as I hit him in the face with my pillow.

"Go to bed Jacob." I stated to him as I put my pillow back under my head. I heard him growl at me for using his full name.

"Not before you tell me what's up Sarah. Come on, I'm not going to bed until you tell me." Jake said as I faked that I was sleeping now. "Oh nice try but I can tell when you are faking Sarah." Jake said as he jumped up onto my bed and pinned me, causing me to flush deep red.

"What're you trying to do, get my clothes off again like when you walked in on me getting out of the shower?" I questioned as I tried to break the tension. That caused him to roll off of me.

"God no!" Jake stated loudly as I turned away from him, hurt by how he actually reacted. I then pulled the covers back up over my head. "What're you doing?" Jake asked as I buried my head in my pillow again.

"Going to bed. Goodnight." I snarled at him, not wanting to show my hurt from how he reacted to my statement.

"What did I do? Come on Sarah, tell me what's wrong now." Jake said as he tried to wrap his arms around me again, but I pushed him away.

"I just want to go to sleep now go to bed." I stated as I kept my eyes on my pillow. I then yelped lightly as I felt him poke my butt. "What're you doing?" I questioned him as I tried to sit up, but he pinned me back down to my bed.

"Come on Sarah, please tell me. I hate to see you this upset that you're running off and hiding from us. Not to mention kicking a guy in his groin." Jake said as I let out a sheepish chuckle at the mention. "It wasn't funny Sarah." Jake growled at me as he got off of me.

"Sorry but it kind of was." I said with another chuckle as I heard him growl at me again.

"It wasn't!" Jake hissed as me and I bet he's glaring at me even though it's too dark to tell. I chuckled again before wrapping my arms around him in a hug. "What're you doing?" Jake asked and I could hear the confusion in his tone. I pulled away just as fast and laid back down.

"A sort of sorry and thanks for trying to make me feel better." I said quietly as I wrapped the blankets back around me. "Seriously though, I'm going to bed now. Night." I said as I buried my head in my pillow once more.

"Fine but tomorrow you're telling me what's up whether you want to or not." Jake said as I felt him get off my bed, then heard the creak of his own as he laid back down in his own bed. "Night Sarah." Jake called back over to me.

"Love you." I whispered under my breath before trying to let sleep take me. I woke up the next morning to dad yelling for us all to get up. I groaned as I rolled over, pulling my pillow over my head as well.

"It's summer, time for sleep. Not time for work." I heard Jake grumble across the room.

"Wake up everyone!" Dad called up to us again as I growled and pulled the pillow over my head tighter. I then jumped up when I heard him sound off an air horn.

"I'm gonna kill him!" I barked as I jumped up to go grab the air horn, but was stopped by Jake's arms restraining me.

"Unless you want to be grounded the rest of the summer. Come on let's get dressed." Jake said with a yawn as he let go of me. He went over to our shared dresser and got something out for himself before slipping into the closet. I grabbed something as well and began changing, knowing he would know better than to walk out on me.

**Jake**

I finished getting dressed quickly and growled as I heard the air horn downstairs again. I cracked the door gently to see if Sarah was done and quickly shut it again since she was only half done. If she knew I saw her she'd kill me. "Are you done?" I asked as I leaned against the door. I was answered as she opened the door and I fell.

"Yeah I'm done. Come on let's go before dad comes to drag us out." Sarah said as I got up, a little red since when I fell I got a look up her loose shorts. She walked out and I followed after her. What is wrong with me right now?

**Sarah**

We all ate breakfast quickly, and all threw it I could feel Jake and Lorraine's eyes on me. Once we were done dad had us come back outside to finish up on the dock. Jake moved over so he was working beside me. "Want to finish up our conversation from last night?" Jake asked me as I kept working on the railing.

"Not right now." I grumbled to him as I noticed Lorraine watching from the corner of my eye. "I'll be right back." I said before going over to Lorraine, since she was just lounging while we worked. "What?" I asked as I sighed.

"Did you two make up yet?" Lorraine asked me quietly as I glared at her.

"Yes now can I go back to working on the dock?" I questioned her as I raised my eyebrows to emphasize my annoyance.

"I still think you should tell him." Lorraine said as I growled at her for talking about this when Jake's only right down on the dock.

"Okay I get it. I'm going back to the dock now and don't tell anyone." I snarled at her since sometimes she doesn't know how to keep secrets.

"I haven't but I still think you should tell him. You might be surprised how he reacts." Lorraine said as I walked away. Be surprised? I already know how he'll act. He'll hate me and never want to talk to me or see me ever again.

"What was that about?" Jake asked me as I went back to working on the railing.

"Lorraine wanting to annoy me again." I stated with a shrug as I kept my eyes on the work so I wouldn't hurt myself, or fall into the water.

"Ah okay. That makes sense." Jake said with a chuckle as I bumped him with my hip for his chuckle. "Hey!" Jake growled playfully as he bumped me back but I grabbed onto the railing, only to find that it still wasn't very sturdy as it gave way and I fell in. I heard Jake laughing before I resurfaced.

"Alright you two that's enough. We're trying to fix the dock, not break it more." Dad said as Mike and Charlie helped me back up onto the dock. Jake just kept laughing at what happened, up until I pushed him in as well.

"Hey!" Jake barked as he resurfaced. I began laughing now before I yelped as he grabbed my ankle and yanked me back in.

"Really guys? That's so immature!" Jessica stated as her and Kim began walking away from the dock.

I tried to get back out of the water but Jake grabbed me and pulled me under with him. I struggled in his grip before resurfacing. "That wasn't cool Jake!" I growled at him as he resurfaced as well. I then noticed dad glaring at us.

"We're supposed to be working on the dock you two." Dad stated to us as mom came back over.

"Honey just let them have a break. It'd be better so they can just have some fun." Mom said and I grinned widely since she came to our rescue just in time.

"Oh fine but after that it's right back to fixing the dock." Dad said before everyone else walked off, except for Mike.

"Are you two okay?" Mike asked as I tilted my head slightly in confusion.

"Uh yeah. Why?" I asked as I climbed back onto the dock, Jake climbing up after me.

"You're just all of a sudden fine." Mike said with a shrug at me. I chuckled at him before noticing Jake eying me. I raised an eyebrow at him and he looked away.

"I'm just feeling better is all Mike. Thanks for helping though." I said with a grin at him.

"Come on Sarah, we've got something to talk about." Jake said as he began trying to lead me off. I struggled in his grip but he was still too strong.

"We should be getting back to work." I tried to counter so I could get away from having to tell him anything at all about my secret.

"We've still got a while Sarah. Now come on. You promised to tell me. Stop keeping secrets from me Sarah, I don't like it when something's up." Jake stated and I bit my lower lip from the look of concern in his eyes.

"Jake I cant tell you. I already told you that." I said as I leaned against a tree since he had led us towards the path I take on my walk through the woods.

"Yes you can Sarah. We've told each other everything before, why's that changing now?" Jake asked as he stood in front of me. "Is it something that could get you hurt if you told me?" Jake asked as our eyes locked. Yeah it could get me hurt. It would hurt my heart more because you'd hate me.

"No Jake I just cant tell you." I said before gasping as his arms went around me, resting on the tree behind me, so that he had me caged in on the tree. I always hated how he was able to make me melt and feel so small compared to him.

"Sarah please. I care about you and I cant stand to see something wrong and making you so upset." Jake said as I noticed how close his lips were to mine. God, I may be a tomboy, but in the worst times my girly mind always has to get in the way. I felt myself melting as I locked my eyes on his brown ones.

I sighed and looked down. Guess Lorraine was right. Maybe it is time to tell him, maybe not everything but something at least. "Jake...I..." I was cut off by dad calling over to us.

"Come on let's get back to work on the dock." Dad called over to us cheerfully.

"We'll be right there dad." Jake called back before turning back to me. "What were you going to say?" Jake asked as our eyes locked again.

"We should just get back to the dock. Better to get it done now." I said as I tried to slip out of his grip, but he tried to hold onto me.

"Sarah stop trying to avoid telling me..." Jake was cut off by dad calling us again.

"We ain't got all day you two." Dad called as I heard Jake growl angrily and chuckled from his attitude.

"Jake just...just let me figure things out better first. I'll tell you soon, I promise." I said before going back over to the dock to fix the railing he shoved me through.

**Jake**

I growled lightly as Sarah walked away. I then went back over to help with the railing since it was technically my fault. I'm gonna figure out what's going on though. Whether she wants to tell me or not, I'm gonna find out. Maybe from her, or Lorraine, or Mike. Somehow. I just cant stand knowing something's wrong with my sister. Although, then again, something's seriously wrong with me lately too. I smiled lightly at Sarah as she looked towards me, probably aware that I was a little ticked about her ducking my questions again. I'm gonna figure out what's up.

**Lorraine**

Alright that's it. If Sarah's going to keep dodging and running away from Jake, then I'm gonna intervene. He deserves to know what's going on. Sure, I may not tell him what's going on, exactly. I'll just try and nudge him towards the right way. Same with Sarah. Yeah, this isn't really right considering we're siblings, but I want to make sure my siblings are happy. Also I'm pretty sure Sarah's not completely one-sided in her feelings from the way I've been seeing Jake look at her today. Now just to nudge them together.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to spice it up with a different point of view than Jake or Sarah for once. Anyways, at least I didn't leave yall with a cliff hanger, kind of. I'll be sure to get the next chapter up ASAP for you amazing readers. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it fr you. Please remember, write me a review so I know how my writing is views by all of you. Thanks again for reading.<strong>


	5. Tell him

**Greetings once more readers! Sorry it's been awhile since I've posted a new chapter. I've been very busy with family matters, the holiday, and then I'm leaving Sunday for a weeks vacation. I'll try and get another chapter to yall asap though so ya aren't wondering what happens next. Anyways, I'm gonna let yo get to the story so here it is. Please remember to review afterwards since I love getting reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Cheaper By the Dozen movies, all I own are my sick ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah<strong>

We finished the dock a few hours later and went to get dinner quickly. I sat down and then noticed Jake was a little closer to me than usual. "What's up?" I asked curiously as I caught the roll mom tossed my way.

"I want to finish that talk tonight Sarah." Jake said as he caught his own roll. I rolled my eyes at him to try and hide my discomfort with the conversation.

"Fine but can I eat without you pestering me?" I asked as I smirked at him.

"Yeah, I'm just saying I want to finish our conversation later." Jake said with a shrug at me. We ate quickly before dad 'recruited' us to help put up the rope swing. We put it close to the lake so we could just swing into the lake. "You want to go first?" Jake asked as he tugged on the rope.

"Fine but if it breaks and I fall, it's your fault." I said with a smile at him as I climbed on and he shoved me towards the lake. I let go and fell into the water. "Rope swing's ready!" I called over to dad.

"My turn!" Jake yelled back to me before swinging in and landing a few feet away from me.

"Good you didn't break it." I stated as he resurfaced. He dunked me in response.

"I'm the one who tied it tightly so of course it didn't break." Jake said as I swam over to get out of the water.

"Oh shut it and get out of the water." I said as I climbed back onto land. He followed a few seconds after me. He came up behind me and I winced. "Eww Jake, you reek!" I exclaimed as I moved away from him.

"Hey that's not very nice to say to the guy who helped you with the rope swing." Jake said as he folded his arms over his chest. "Also I'm not the only one who smells of nasty lake muck." Jake said with a smirk at me as I rolled my eyes at him and turned towards the house.

"I'm going to go take a shower then." I said as I started towards the house.

"Don't take too long then. You always use all the hot water." Jake said as I just rolled my eyes at him again and kept walking. I went inside and quickly got the bathroom before anyone else decided to take a shower.

**Jake**

I watched Sarah go inside before quickly going in and up to our room. I'll catch her when she comes back in. Then she's going to have to tell me what's going on. I had just barely just the door when Lorraine walked in. "Ever heard of knocking?" I asked as I sat down on my bed.

"You just walked into here." Lorraine said with a roll of her eyes at me. "Where's Sarah?" Lorraine asked as I stretched out on my bed.

"Shower. Why?" I asked as I wished she were gone so I could get Sarah alone when she gets out.

"Because I needed to talk to her." Lorraine said as I got an idea. I can ask her what's going on also. She might know.

"What about why she's being so weird lately?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Maybe." Lorraine said as she leaned against the door. I think she knows that I'm trying to get the information out of her now.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" I questioned as I sat up.

"That's up to Sarah if she wants to tell you. I don't know much." Lorraine stated as I narrowed my eyes at her. Bull she doesn't know much. Sarah obviously told her what's going on when they went for that car ride. "All I'll say is it's still boy trouble." Lorraine said as she turned to walk out.

"Elliot you mean?" I asked as I stood up.

"I didn't say Elliot." Lorraine said before she left. Not Elliot? Who else then? She doesn't even talk to anyone else. Maybe Mike knows who.

**Sarah**

I got out of the shower and got dressed in the bathroom so that Jake wouldn't have a chance of walking in on me again. I had just walked out though when I smacked into Lorraine in the hall. "Hey watch where you're going." I snapped at her.

"Hey you should be glad I didn't tell Jake your little secret." Lorraine stated as I felt my pulse race again.

"What do you mean?" I asked as she passed me.

"He asked me if I knew what was going on, and I told him all I knew was it was boy trouble." Lorraine stated to me as I felt my pulse began to slow a little bit. "Oh and I told him the boy wasn't Elliot." Lorraine said as she began walking away quick. My pulse shot back up as I quickly went after her.

"Who did you say it was?" I asked her in a low hiss in case Jake might be trying to figure out what's going on himself.

"I didn't say who it was, just that you were having boy trouble. Technically that was a true fact, just that it's not much info for him." Lorraine stated as I sighed, glad she hadn't given any hints that it was Jake.

"Don't tell him anything Lorraine. You promised me you wouldn't. I'll tell him myself." I stated to her as I looked around, feeling paranoid about talking about this in the hall even if no one is around.

"When? When you're about to move out in a few years? Or never Sarah? Here come here." Lorraine said before dragging me to her room.

"You didn't have to pull me." I said as I rubbed my wrist where she grabbed me.

"Oh stop whining." Lorraine said with a roll of her eyes at me. "Sarah, you have to tell him." Lorraine said as I bit my lower lip.

"Lorraine I already told you I cant. I was going to try to earlier today, but I chickened out. I cant." I said as I looked away from her.

"You're only going to push him away if you keep hiding this from him Sarah. It's not good to keep such a big secret from him, considering you two are almost closer than the twins. He's going to think you don't trust him, then he'll start breaking away from you Sarah. You won't be able to stop it either. You have to tell him, now." Lorraine said as I bit through my lip again.

"Lorraine if I tell him he's gonna hate me and not want anything to do with me." I snarled at her as I tried to stop the blood that was coming from my lip now.

"Sarah you're over exaggerating." Lorraine said as she rolled her eyes at me again.

"No I'm..." She cut me short before I could finish my sentence.

"He's your brother. He's not going to hate you. If you don't tell him, I will Sarah." Lorraine said as my eyes widened and my pulse sky rocketed right back up.

"No! I'll tell him when I'm ready!" I tried to assure her but she just narrowed her eyes at me.

"Sarah, go tell him right now then. It's not good to hide something like this from him for so long. All you're doing is just saying you don't trust him with your secrets anymore like you used to." Lorraine explained to me as I looked down at the floor.

"I cant tell him this soon Lorraine. Just...give me to the end of the week. If I don't tell him by then...then you can hint something to him. But not tell him fully." I stated carefully, not wanting her to twist my words to tell him sooner.

"Fine Sarah." Lorraine said with a sigh before I walked out to go back to my room. Jake's probably going to question me about what took me so long though. I walked in and noticed Jake wasn't even in here. Although I knew he had been in here since it stunk of lake muck.

"Good then he's not here." I grumbled quietly to myself as I sat down.

"What you don't want to share a room with me anymore?" I jumped as I turned around only to see Jake was only in a towel that was wrapped around his waist. I felt my face heating up already from the sight.

"No you smelled of lake muck and I didn't want to deal with that all night." I lied as I turned and sat down on my own bed.

"Well I took a shower so be happy." Jake said as I turned away from him so I wouldn't see him changing, even though it's one of the things I've dreamed of. "What took you so long though? Lorraine find you?" Jake asked as I tried to peek at him, but only got a view of him from behind and finishing pulling on his boxers.

"Yeah. She just wanted to talk." I stated quietly as he sat down on his bed.

"Sarah, remember I wanted to finish that conversation from last night." Jake said as I got under my covers in an attempt to hide from him. "Hey I know what you're trying and it's not going to work." Jake said as he walked over to me.

"Jake I'd really prefer not to talk about it right n..." Jake cut me off, which figures since no one seems to care if the others talking in this house anymore.

"Lorraine told me it was guy trouble. Who's the guy if it's not Elliot?" Jake asked as I felt my face heat up a little more.

"It's no one Jake." I stated as I tried to hide my face under the covers, but he caught them and pulled them away from my face.

"Stop trying to hide and just tell me Sarah. We're supposed to tell each other everything, remember." Jake advised me as I gnawed at my lip even more.

"Jake you wouldn't understand." I stated quietly as my eyes went to the wall across from me.

"I think I would if you'd just tell me. Come on Sarah." Jake said as I looked back up at his eyes, feeling myself get lost in them again as I usually do.

"Jake..." I stopped short, nervously fiddling with the covers. "T...the guy I like is..." I was cut off by the door swinging open.

"Guys." Mike said as he came in. He then looked over us. "Uh am I interrupting something?" Mike asked as he backed away a little.

"Uh yeah. You kind of are Mike. What do you want?" Jake asked and I could easily tell he was annoyed. I couldn't be more relieved though. Mike just saved me from having to tell Jake my secret.

"I wanted to see if you two wanted to watch a movie. Mom and dad went to bed and I know the password for the V-chip on the TV." Mike said as I sat up to try and escape from this. I have a week to tell him. It doesn't have to be today that I tell him.

"We were talking about something personal Mike. Sorry but we'll pass." Jake said as I quickly got up.

"I'll watch a movie with you Mike." I stated quickly, only to feel Jake's hand clamp down around my wrist.

"Later maybe if we don't fall asleep. We're talking right now." Jake stated as I tried to pull my hand from his grip, only to realize how tight it was.

"Uh I'll just let you two talk then." Mike said before quickly walking out of our room and closing the door behind him. This is going to be a long night.

Jake turned back to me and I could see easily that he was ticked about me trying to get out of our talk. "You really don't want to tell me that bad?" Jake asked in a hiss. I winced as he let go of my wrist and went back to his bed. "Fine Sarah, don't tell me. I really don't care." Jake snarled as he turned the light off and laid down in his bed.

"Jake I just...you wouldn't understand." I stated again as I laid down in my own bed. He didn't respond this time so I slid under my covers again and buried my head in my pillow. Lorraine was right. All I'm doing is pushing him away by hiding this from him. "Jake." I grumbled as I rolled onto my side to face him. He didn't respond to me. He's too mad to want to talk to me now. I rolled back over as I felt tears stinging at my eyes now.

I slept horribly and when I finally got up I just slunk downstairs to eat something and just try and drown my sorrow so Lorraine wouldn't see it and start pestering me. Everyone was being happy and talkative, even Jake but not towards me. Once I was done eating though I left to go for a walk through the woods again. I don't care if they think I'm trying to hide, I just need to clear my head.

**Jake**

I silently glanced at Sarah as she left the house. Probably trying to go hide from everyone again. I really don't care anymore anyways. She doesn't trust me enough anymore to tell me what's going on, fine. She can do whatever she wants. I had just finished and was about to go out to go try the rope swing again before Lorraine grabbed me and pulled me away. "What're you two fighting about now?" Lorraine asked me as she pulled me outside beside the house.

"It's none of your business Lorraine." I snarled at her, not really meaning to show my anger about the subject.

"Yeah it is since you two are going to make it everyone's business by continuing it until someone intervenes." Lorraine said as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Just let us deal with our own fight for once Lorraine. Butt out." I snapped at her, getting so annoyed that she has to be up in our business when we don't want her to be.

She glared at me as I folded my arms over my chest angrily. "Fine. Keep fighting with her then. See how that works out in the long run." Lorraine said before walking away from me. I know how it will work. Sarah will just keep hating me and my sick mind.

**Sarah**

It's been two days now and Jake and I still aren't talking. I can tell everyone's getting worried, but they're not going to speak up. I also bunked with Mike last night though so that probably made things a bit worse between Jake and I. Lorraine seems to have given up a bit too since she hasn't been pestering me, cant say the same about Jake though since I wasn't watching if she was talking to him. Now I was just floating in the middle of the lake on one of our floating chairs, not really paying attention to anyone. "Sarah!" Mike called over to me from the dock.

"What?" I called back to him.

"How do you plan on getting back now?" Mike asked me as I stayed on the chair.

"I can swim." I stated to him simply before he walked away. I then looked away from the dock when I noticed Jake was coming down the dock. I then flinched as I heard a splash, knowing he was probably coming to make me get out of the water. I waited a few minutes but he didn't come so I looked back over, only to see he was over near the Murtaughs and talking to _another_ girl that wasn't even a Murtaugh. I may not have been close to the house but I could easily tell he was flirting with her. I felt the stinging in my eyes right away and dove under the water, not caring how it may look. I left the floating chair their and just swam to the edge of the lake before going off to hide in the forest.

**Jake**

Man when Elliot said he had someone for me to meet I didn't think he meant a total babe. I got there and immediately we began flirting and getting to know each other. We had been talking for about ten minutes when I noticed Elliot was watching something in the lake and that reminded me that Sarah was on one of the inflatables. I turned around only to see the empty inflatable. "Hey where'd my sister go?" I asked Elliot as I turned to him.

"Dunno." Elliot said a little too quickly which reminded me of how big of an ass he had been towards him. He makes one move to go look for him and I'll kick him into the lake. "Think she might of fallen in." Elliot said with a shrug as I glared at him.

"And you just watched silently while she did?" I questioned blankly as I kept my glare on him. I then noticed someone on the side of the lake and saw Sarah running off into the forest.

"See, she's fine." Elliot said before I felt Janet, the girl who Elliot introduced me to, tug on my hand.

"How's about we hang out a little more then since your sister's fine?" Janet suggested as I pulled my hand away from her.

"I can go check on her if it's needed." Elliot said as I glared at him even more.

"Sorry but I've gotta go." I said as I moved back towards the water.

"Yeah go play secret boyfriend." I heard Elliot mumble which made me spin around to face him again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned him with a snarl as I saw Janet move away from us.

"I think you know what it means, Baker." Elliot said as I felt a growl starting in the back of my throat. Why I even came over here for a girl, I don't know. I could have gone skating and found someone probably instead of having to deal with Elliot.

"How's about you tell me instead what you mean by that, considering I'm her brother. What? Are you just trying to start shit now because she broke up with you?" I asked angrily, wanting to knock him off the dock.

"No, just the fact that there's obviously some tension there that's not brother sister tension." Jake said as Janet backed away further. She probably knew this was gonna turn into a fight.

"I'm trying to help my sister feel better. Something you'd probably never do for your own siblings. It's your fault she's upset anyways. You wouldn't stop pestering her." I snapped at him, considering jumping back in the water and swimming back to our house.

"At least I'm not trying to get with one of my siblings." Elliot snarled with a smirk at me before I punched him in the jaw, knocking him into the water and hopefully knocking some teeth out too.

"You're sick Elliot." I barked at him angrily, angry from the comment but also because I've just been so messed up recently too with how Sarah and I are getting along. "Stay away from Sarah, or I'll knock all your teeth out next time." I snarled before diving back into the water to swim back home. Sarah and I may not be talking, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to protect her from that jackass.

"Hey Jake." Mike greeted me once I got back onto the dock.

"Hey." I said simply as I moved towards the house.

"Did you knock some of Elliot's teeth out?" Mike asked as I turned back around to him.

"You saw that?" I asked a little curiously.

"Yeah and you should have knocked some of his teeth out." Mike said as I chuckled.

"Trust me, I tried. Next time I will though. Where'd Sarah go?" I asked as I looked over at the floaty that had drifted in towards the shore a bit.

"I don't know. Maybe swimming." Mike said with a shrug. "Why? Are you going to go look for her?" Mike asked as I looked towards where we had seen her get out of the water.

"I don't know." I said with a sigh as I turned away. Not like she would even want to talk to me anyways. She's probably more interested in talking with Mike or Lorraine right now. As if on cue, Lorraine came outside and grabbed me to most likely lecture me or something.

**Sarah**

I wiped away my tears quickly, having hid in a tree a ways away so that no one could find me. Or more specifically so Jake couldn't, but why would he be looking. He's probably making plans for a date with that girl or something. He's not worrying about his little sister. That brought fresh tears to my eyes and I leaned back into the tree more, having found one that had a big gap in the middle for me to just stay in perfectly fine and hide. No one will see me unless they climb the tree. I just let the tears pour until I heard branches snapping, knowing someone was coming. "Where is she?" Lorraine. Of course it would be her.

"I told you I don't know." Jake? Why's he looking for me. He should be over flirting with that girl and making plans for a date. I let out a little sniffle at that and wiped away the tears more.

"Yeah because you were busy knocking Elliot's teeth out." Lorraine snapped at him. He what? Jake actually fought with Elliot? I leaned a little closer to see them.

"He had it coming." Jake snarled as he looked away from Lorraine.

"Look whatever he did, that doesn't give a right to punch him in the jaw." Lorraine said as I wiped away my tears before they had a chance to drop down from the tree.

"Considering what he was saying, I think I had a right to punch him. He had it coming." Jake growled at her as I tried not to make much noise by moving.

"What did he say that had that coming?" Lorraine asked him as I flattened myself to the branch I was on.

"It's none of your business." Jake growled as I let out another sniffle. He must have heard me because he turned away quickly. "How's about you go look for Sarah somewhere else and I'll look around here?" Jake offered to her. I quickly moved back into my spot from before where I was completely hidden.

"Fine but come find me when you find her." Lorraine said before walking away. I then cringed as I noticed Jake turn towards the tree I was in.

He was silent a few minutes before speaking up. "I'm not stupid, I know you're in the tree Sarah." Jake said as I cringed at the sound of his voice. I stayed perfectly still until I heard him grunt and heard him begin climbing the tree. I pressed myself further into the tree, wishing I had leaves for better cover where I was at because Jake was about to find me. He didn't take long to get up to me. "What're you doing up here?" Jake asked, obviously oblivious to the fact that I had been crying.

"What do you care?" I questioned back as I turned away from him.

"You're my sister, that's why I care." Jake said as I tried to move away from him on the branch but not to a part where I would fall out of the tree. "How much longer do you plan on hiding from me or ignoring me?" Jake asked me as I looked towards the lake through the trees.

"Jake just go back to whatever you were doing over at the Murtaughs. I want to be left alone." I stated as I kept my eyes off of him.

"You mean pounding Elliot's teeth out? I'll save that for when my sister isn't hiding up in a tree or in the middle of the lake." Jake said as I chuckled softly from the comment on him beating up Elliot. Technically, I think he had it coming too. I have a feeling I know what he said to provoke Jake too. I'll punch him myself if I see him. "Are you going to talk to me or not Sarah? I can just as easily climb back down the tree to go back to the house." Jake said as I turned back to him with a slight glare held.

"Fine then go do that." I growled at him. He'd probably prefer to go out with that other girl. He'd do something that he's never going to do with me. I felt like I was ready to cry, yet again, but held it back considering Jake was right in front of me.

"I will if you're going to keep hiding secrets from me Sarah. Will you just stop hiding things and tell me what's up already? You're making everyone worried, especially me since you usually tell me everything." Jake said as I looked away a little ashamed that I had to hide such a big secret from him. Why do I have to be so messed up as to be in love with my own brother? "Sarah, please tell me. I cant help you with what ever it is until you tell me." Jake said as I turned back towards him, my eyes locking with his.

"Jake I cant. You wouldn't understand." I said as I looked down sadly, not wanting to keep contact with his eyes.

"What is it about Elliot trying to make you even more upset or something? I can knock his teeth out." Jake offered which earned a small smile from me. I looked back up at him for a moment before feeling bad again and looking away.

"I could do that myself if I wanted Jake and it doesn't have anything to do with Elliot." I said as I bit at my lower lip again.

"Then tell me who it is that's upsetting you so much Sarah. I cant help you until you tell me Sarah. If it will makes you feel better, I won't tell anyone else who it is or what the person's done. Just tell me Sarah." Jake said as I looked up slightly at him.

I sighed lightly. "Jake..." I was cut off by Lorraine calling for us though. Of course. I'm about to get up enough courage to admit it, and she has to butt in!

"Ignore her and tell me." Jake said as I cracked my knuckles nervously now.

"Jake...I cant. Not yet." I said as I looked away from him. He's probably just going to walk away again pissed with me for still keeping secrets from him.

"Why not Sarah? What will you get hurt if you tell me or something?" Jake asked as he leaned in closer to me. Yeah, I will. I'll get hurt because you'll want nothing to do with me anymore. No one will. The whole family will probably consider me a freak, not like they don't right now probably for running off to hide in the forest.

"I don't know. Jake just give me another day or two, then if I haven't told you by then you can pester me all you want for what's going on. Alright?" I asked as I kept my eyes down.

Jake sighed as I looked back up slightly. "Alright fine Sarah. But stop running off to hide in the trees. That doesn't help anyone." Jake said as I gave a small, weak smile at him before he swung his legs over the branch and began climbing down. "Are you coming down now, or am I going to have to pull you down?" Jake asked as he looked back up at me.

I chuckled slightly before following him down. "I'm coming down on my own." I stated to him as he reached the ground. I reached the ground a few seconds later since I'm fast at climbing up and down trees by now.

"Good then that means I don't have to carry you back either." Jake said with a smirk at me as I gave him a playful glare. We then heard Lorraine calling for us again. She just cant keep out of our business! Doesn't she have a life of her own? "I'll go find her so she'll shut up. See ya back at the house." Jake said before walking away from me. I started back towards the house.

"There you are." Lorraine said as she caught me on my way back.

"What do you want now Lorraine? We heard you yelling for us a few times." I stated to her with a slight glare since she had ruined my chance of telling Jake earlier.

"So Jake did find you then? Did you tell him yet?" Lorraine asked as I rolled my eyes at her. She's too nosy. She should just get her own life for once.

"I was going to. But then someone started yelling for us and ruined my focus so I chickened out." I snarled at her, not holding back that I was annoyed right now.

"I didn't know that he had even found you so how was I supposed to know you two were talking about your secret." Lorraine retorted to me as I rolled my eyes.

"You should have been able to hear us, that's how. We were in a tree, our voices should have carried." I stated to her as she rolled her own eyes this time.

"Well go tell him now then Sarah. In case you hadn't heard, he already punched Elliot in the jaw because of something he said about you two." Lorraine said as I continued to glare at her.

"I cant Lorraine. I told him to give me a few more days and if I didn't tell him by then then he could pester me all he wants until I spill." I explained to her as I began walking again towards the house.

"No Sarah if you keep pushing it off..." I cut her off this time.

"I know, I know! I'll push him away in the process. But you're not telling him because that would only make things worse." I growled at her, wishing she hadn't come up here from New York.

"No it wouldn't Sarah. He would understand. He needs to know the truth though, and now before he punches more of Elliot's teeth out." Lorraine said as I snickered at the idea of him punching Elliot in the jaw more and more. "Sarah!" Lorraine hissed which broke me from my violent thoughts.

"I'll tell him on my own!" I snapped at her angrily. "Just quit butting in, you're not helping when you interrupt us like before." I growled as she stood in front of me to keep me from continuing towards the house.

"Sarah, we made a deal. If you don't tell him, then I will." Lorraine said with a glare right back at me.

"You said I had a week though, it hasn't been a week yet." I retorted to her.

"But from the looks of it you're not going to tell him any time soon Sarah. If you don't tell him, then I will because you're not helping anyone by hiding it and hiding away from everyone." Lorraine stated as I wished I could punch _her_ in the jaw.

"Lorraine, keep out of my business. I'll do it myself." I snapped as I stepped around her to keep moving towards the house.

"Sarah stop running away from your problems. I've been keeping this secret for you, but you're not doing anything to try and fix your relationship with Jake. Go tell Jake right now that you love him!" Lorraine snapped as my eyes widened because she got a little too loud.

"Lorraine!" I hissed before noticing the sound of a twig snapping, signaling someone was around and heard that. Dear lord she just made things worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to leave yall wth a cliff hanger like that, but I was typing fast because I have packing to do today. Anyways, looks like things are heating up fast! I'll try and get the next chapter up fast so yall aren't mad at me for doing that. Anyways, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Please remember to click that button below to send me a review to let me know your thoughts on the story, I love getting reviews guys! Thanks again ad next chapter will be up asap!<strong>


End file.
